


hogwarts requiems

by firestarter3d



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Song Parody, Song fic, each charachter is singing about someone else, im gonna punch you in the feels, in this case harry is short for harriet, sort of song parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: probably my last dear evan hansen parody, but its the best for last kind of thing





	hogwarts requiems

[petunia dursley dealing with the grief of losing lilly]  
Why should I play this game of pretend?  
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?  
Such a great son and wonderful friend  
Oh, don't the tears just pour?

[harry talking about sirius, shes in the anger phase of grief]  
I could curl up and hide in my room  
There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow  
I could give in to all of the gloom  
But tell me, tell me what for

Why should I have a heavy heart?  
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?

Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight

[dumbledore mourning about his failure over tom riddle]  
I gave you the world, you threw it away  
Leaving these broken pieces behind you  
Everything wasted, nothing to say  
So I can sing no requiem

[remus is remembering his time with james and sirius]  
I hear your voice, I feel you near  
Within these words, I finally find you  
And now that I know that you are still here  
I will sing no requiem tonight

[harry & petunia questioning their grief]  
Why should I have a heavy heart?

[harry questioning herself about snape]  
Why should I say I'll keep you with me?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?

Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
(I can see your light)

[draco honoring snape and lighting a candle for him]  
I will sing no requiem  
Tonight  
'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep  
No one lights a candle to remember  
No, no one mourns at all  
When they lay them down to sleep

[harry and and petunia talking about snape and lilly]  
So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right  
Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white  
After all you put me through  
Don't say it wasn't true  
That you were not the monster  
That I knew


End file.
